The Blanket
by gecko-chan
Summary: In Oz's attempt to show Gil their new hiding place, free from the caretakers, the two of them get caught in an old shed in the middle of a blizzard. With a single blanket between them as the roof of their fort, how are the two going to bear the night?


**A/n : Hello, feel free to call me gecko and I will be taking you on a wild adventure of mystery and fantasy...Ah, well! Not really! I just noticed the Pandora Hearts section was bereft a blanket fic, and I could always do with more Gil/Oz childhood times! Enjoy~ Maybe? o:**

**Disclaimer : If Pandora Hearts were mine, Oz would care a heck of a lot more about his adorable little servant (if I had a Gil of my very own, he'd never be neglected!)...So, guess what? It's not mine!**

**The Blanket : How'd It Get Here in the First Place?  
><strong>

"Gil, come on!" young Oz nagged as he dragged his raven-haired servant along by the wrist as was common of their daily 'adventures', which was the title his master had dotingly given them.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Gil protested, "But master, it's going to snow and it's getting dark!" Oz spread his gaze to the ground and saw that they were still cast into the white existence of Purgatory, and the snow beneath them still crunched to a young boy's satisfaction.

"Oh, hurry up, Gil! And I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway, I found this abandoned maintenance shed in the gardens and I brought this," he started, holding up a blanket. "Isn't it great? There are these two desk type things, and I figured we could make a fort out of it! It can be our new secret hiding place!" Taking the opportunity to enjoy the freshly-fallen snow, Oz romped forward, making sure to examine the deep marks he left, impressed at each one.

The young servant succumbed to his master's wily ways, thinking that it was good that he had at least thought to bring a blanket; he figured that everything would be just fine (beside a wrist with a little less skin on it than before and a sore shoulder that had been jerked a little too hard) and they'd return just in time for dinner and a half-concocted scolding.

As soon as Gil felt like he needed to take a break and catch his breath, Oz exclaimed, "We're here!" Taking a brief look upwards, he saw the abandoned shed, and before he realized it, he was being dragged in through the door, which was squealing on its neglectfully-oiled hinges.

The interior was just as forsaken as the exterior, but Oz seemed like he was in a mesmerizing wonderland. "Isn't it so cool?" Spinning around once, he smiled and pointed to two tables that had a space between them. "See what I mean? We could put a blanket above here and it would make the best fort!"

Nodding his feigned assent, Gil assisted his young master in the task at hand and joined him when he decided to sit underneath the makeshift fort. "Umm, master, what is the point of all of this?" the servant asked, weary of his master's intentions; he had enough scares to have killed the weak of heart thousands of times over.

"We have a new place to call our home base, one that all the grumpy caretakers don't know about yet..." Oz trailed off, remembering the last time they had gotten caught for doing something the caretakers called 'reckless, moronic, and crude'. He rolled his eyes at the memory, mouthing the offending words as he made the traditional incessant jabbering motion with his hands.

The wind took a wailing gust, and Gil knew that the storm would be coming on soon. "Uh, master, I think the storm's coming?" To confirm his servant's suspicions, Oz walked up to the door and opened it a tad, only to be blown back by the howling wind and flurry of snow that crisply bit his face.

Forcing the door shut, Oz muttered, "Uh, well...It looks like we'll be staying here until the storm lets up..." He soon found his place near Gil and settled down next to him. The day's events and the brittle air began taking its toll on the young master and within moments, he was fast asleep on his servant's shoulder.

"Young master, you're so carefree..." Gil sighed as he pushed his master's chin off his shoulder momentarily to grab the sole blanket from the clutches of some rusted tools that were holding it in place and spread it over the two of them once he sat back down. As there was no one to converse with and nothing further to do, the constantly-confuddled servant drifted into a lulling sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/n : **And that's it...for today! I suppose I'll update as soon as its continuation gets completed. There you are, my adorable kouhai, your first installment to your Christmas present (even though you've already read it! xD). I promise some Oz/Gil sweetness is to come...that is of course after some character ruffling!


End file.
